Pomme, poire, abricot
by Alycarine
Summary: Série de petits HGSS écrits avec une amie sans rapport les uns entre les autres. Attention gros délires en perspective


Dans cette première histoire le genre humour n'est pas du tout justifié mais dans celles qui suivront vous pourrez voir Hermione et Severus dans des situations plus ridicules les unes que les autres ^^

En attendant j'espère que vous aurez aimé =3

Disclamer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

**Un journal**

Hermione était dans la bibliothèque en train de chercher un livre de potion pour un devoir lorsqu'elle découvrit, caché sous une pile d'ouvrage, un cahier qui semblait n'avoir rien à faire ici. Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit à la première page et regarda à qui il appartenait. « Au prince de sang-mêlé ». La jeune fille reconnue immédiatement le propriétaire du livre de potion que Harry avait trouvé et elle commença à lire le carnet dévorée par la curiosité : « 9 janvier 1966. En ce jour de mon 6e anniversaire, ma mère m'a offert ce cahier… ».

Un journal intime.

Elle alla à la fin et regarda la dernière date, « 1er juillet 1978 ». Ce carnet avait dû appartenir à un élève qui l'avait oublié en quittant Poudlard. Toutes les pages étaient remplies d'une petite écriture très serrée qui lui semblait étrangement familière.

Elle retrouva Harry et Ron dans la salle commune et leur montra sa découverte, ses deux amis bien que moins enthousiastes qu'elle était curieux de l'identité de l'ancien élève.

**-En cherchant dans les registres les élèves ayant étudié durant ces années on aura une idée plus précise de qui chercher. Et en lisant ce cahier nous pouvons trouver des indices qui nous permettront de peut-être de trouver à qui ce journal appartient ! **Proposa la jeune fille, emballé par ce mystère.

**-Lire les registres ? Mais il y en a bien trop !** s'écria Harry.

**-Harry a raison, en plus il y a au moins une bonne centaine de possibilité !** Gémit Ron.

**-Je le ferais alors.**

Elle attrapa le livre et retourna à la bibliothèque au pas de course, impatiente d'en découvrir d'avantage.

« Papa m'a encore frappé en hurlant, mais cette fois, je n'ai rien ressenti, aucune tristesse, aucune peur. Rien à par de la douleur. »

Elle tourna rapidement les pages, lisant sans se rendre compte du temps qui passait.

« J'ai enfin reçu ma lettre, maman est contente, mais papa… c'est un moldu, il ne comprend pas… »

Donc, sa mère était une sorcière et son père, un moldu. Ce qui explique le nom de sang-mêlé.

« Le choixpeau m'a mis à Serpentard, je ne suis pas avec Lily… »

Serpentard, encore une information…

Lily ? La mère d'Harry ? Elle calcula rapidement dans sa tête, en effet, c'était la même génération.

« J'ai choisi ma voix. La magie noire. Aujourd'hui, j'ai rejoint lord Voldemort, je ne suis plus le gamin apeuré que j'étais. »

Alors, un Serpentard devenu mangemort, de sang mêlé, ami avec Lily ?

Elle continua à lire, l'histoire de ce garçon la passionna rapidement. Sa vie était un vrai drame et elle se sentait désolé de tout ce par quoi il avait eu a passer. Elle fut mise dehors lorsque la bibliothèque ferma et après dîner (qu'elle avait raté), elle raconta à ses amis ce qu'elle avait lu. Harry écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il comprit qui était ce mystérieux élève qu'ils cherchaient.

**-C'est à… c'est à… non, c'est impossible !** Il se parla ainsi à lui-même pendant plusieurs minutes avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

**-L'année dernière, je vous ai menti sur la raison de l'arrêt de mes cours d'oclumencie. En fait, Rogue mettait certains de ses souvenirs dans une pensine, mais un jour, il est partie et… j'ai regardé. Je l'ai vu étudiant. Mon père le maltraitait, ma mère est arrivé, mais Rogue l'a insulté de sang de bourbe et du coup, elle est partie.**

**-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?** s'écria Hermione, puis elle ouvrit le cahier.

**-Il en parle à un moment. **Elle chercha quelques instant avant de tomber sur la bonne page.** Ici : « J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Maintenant, elle me détestera. Personne ne peut supporter d'être traité de sang de bourbe. Même elle, pourtant je crois que j'étais… je crois que mon cœur battait à nouveau quand elle était avec moi. Ce cœur qui depuis bien longtemps s'était figé. Mais, pour ce que j'ai à faire, c'est mieux comme ça. »**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à faire à votre avis ?** demanda Ron.

Hermione se leva sans répondre et couru jusqu'au cachot. Elle toqua au bureau de son professeur avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer sans attendre d'en avoir la permission. Elle arriva en deux enjambées devant son bureau et fit tomber le cahier dessus. Snape leva lentement les yeux vers elle avant de fermer la porte d'un mouvement de baguette pour que personne n'entende le conversation qui allait se dérouler.

**-Vous l'avez lu ? **Demanda-t-il d'une voix détachée.

**-Oui.**

Il ne dit rien de plus et baissa la tête tout en feuilletant distraitement le cahier.

**-Je l'ai lu, et j'ai compris.** Dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Il ne releva pas la tête mais répondit tout de même.

**-Compris quoi ?**

**-Que ce cœur que vous dites ne pas avoir - **il leva les yeux au ciel **\- vous l'avez, mais qu'en plus il est remplit de bonté. Comment on peut choisir d'être un espion si jeune ?**

**-Cela ne vous regarde pas miss, maintenant si vous avez fini sortez.**

Elle ancra son regard dans le sien comme pour chercher la réponse à sa question mais finit pour détourner les yeux en soupirant. Elle lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle souhaitait lui dire et s'il ne souhaitait rien partager avec elle c'était son choix c'est pour cela qu'elle décida de partir partie. Ou du moins elle essaya car étrangement, il l'en empêcha en se plaçant entre la porte et elle.

**-Je vais avoir du mal à sortir maintenant. **Fit-elle remarquer en haussant un sourcil l'air légèrement moqueur.

Le professeur fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu sa remarque, sans savoir pourquoi il sentait brusquement le besoin de se confier à quelqu'un après toute ces années.

**-Un jour quand j'étais petit, mon père m'a prit à part et m'a parlé pendant plusieurs heures. C'était juste avant que je ne parte pour la première fois à Poudlard. Non miss, je ne l'ai pas écrit, car je savais que je n'oublierais jamais ce qu'il m'a dit ce jour là. Ce dont il m'a parlé ne vous regarde pas, mais ce jour là, j'ai décidé de mon destin pour le convaincre que la magie est une bonne chose.**

**-Et vous avez réussi ?**

**-Il est mort i ans.**

**-Désolé…**

**-De quoi ?**

Il se décala afin qu'elle puisse enfin sortir. Elle avança, puis après avoir hésité une seconde, l'embrassa au coin des lèvres avant de sortir sans se retourner les joues légèrement rougie par son audace.

A la fin du cours, trois jours plus tard, il lui demanda de rester.

**-Merci, miss. De m'avoir écouté.**

**-Si vous avez encore besoin de parler, je suis là.** Dit-elle timidement.

Et c'est ainsi qu'un homme meurtri se retrouva, grâce à une femme, une confidente. Et, bien des années plus tard, deux professeurs s'embrassaient dans un couloir, quand enfin, chacun d'eux avaient pu admettre l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre.


End file.
